


Running in Circles

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Misunderstandings, OP Secret Santa 2019, pre-alabasta, wlw/mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: It’s the same thing every single time. Sanji will bring Nami something, she’ll politely take it, and when he meets eyes with Zoro, he says nothing. Once he turns around to leave — whether it’s to deliver something to Luffy or Vivi it doesn’t matter — they laugh. A soft mix of Nami’s chiming giggle and Zoro’s low huff, and something about it makes Sanji’s ears burn.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Running in Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudimentaryflair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudimentaryflair/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This fic is for rudimentaryflair for the OP Secret Santa 2019 event. I hope you like it and have a great holiday! <3

It’s the same thing every single time. Sanji will bring Nami something, she’ll politely take it, and when he meets eyes with Zoro, he says nothing. Once he turns around to leave — whether it’s to deliver something to Luffy or Vivi it doesn’t matter — they laugh. A soft mix of Nami’s chiming giggle and Zoro’s low huff, and something about it makes Sanji’s ears burn. 

Are they talking about him? Sitting tucked into the groves at the top of the Merry, they’ll often stay that way most of the day. With Nami working on her maps and Zoro napping, it’s not uncommon for Sanji to walk up to this exact scenario. Time and time again he’ll come up and find Zoro slumped on Nami’s shoulder, out cold, while she plots things. 

One time he lifted above the bar to tell them lunch was ready and found them both asleep, leaning on each other for support. 

Even when they’re amongst the others, they seem to have their own language about them. Looking in pointed glances around the room, speaking without words. It makes Sanji’s chest hurt, watching something so personal carry on without him. It’s not like he _wants_ to be involved with Zoro. 

Brute of a man, only capable of speaking in grunts and insults to him, but still Sanji wonders. He sees how he acts with the others; that calm and collected demeanor traded for fun and fighting, Sanji would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous. He is, though, lying to himself daily each time he pushes the thought deeper and deeper. 

They’re celebrating tonight, and Sanji is in the kitchen doing what he does best. He’s happy to do it, of course. Especially if it keeps Luffy from trying to cook. He never wants to smell such a grotesque concoction ever again so long as he lives. So, he’s stirring a large pot of curry, and keeping an eye on the cake that is baking. 

He didn’t ask Luffy what they were celebrating, he usually doesn’t, seeing as Luffy will celebrate everything under the sun. When he begins accounting for dinner, grabbing plates and everything else, he nearly leaves one short. Zoro doesn’t need any of this, especially after how much of an ass he was being today, but he serves him anyways.

Always will. 

“Oi!” 

The plates in Sanji’s hands drop, and only by the grace of his foot to they keep from hitting the ground. Leaning over to collect them, his eyes find dark boots and a grumble floats from his mouth. _Of course._

“Shitty Marimo, you almost made me shatter these. We don’t have any other ones.” Sanji scolds, placing the plates onto the counter.

Zoro is standing, finger scratching in his ear, and he wipes it away before crossing his arms. He doesn’t _seem_ mad. What on Earth does he need from Sanji? Can’t he just go outside with the others and wait?

“Luffy wanted to know when everything was going to be ready. We’re all out there to start.” Zoro says, voice oddly neutral. He sniffs, and a tight smile tugs at his lips, “Smells good, what’s cooking?” 

Sanji goes to put the fire out in the stove, and when he turns back around, Zoro is no more than a foot away. He’s hovering over the pot, inhaling deeply, and all of Sanji’s instincts want to gut him. Instead, he pushes his face back with a hard hand, earning him a swat.

“I just wanted to see! God, you’re so difficult.” Zoro grumbles beneath Sanji’s hand, but pauses inhaling again, “You making an orange cake? Nami’ll love that.” 

Sanji narrows his eyes as he pulls back his hand. _Shit._ _The cake._ Hands grabbing his mitts quickly, Sanji pulls the cake from the oven, carefully placing it onto the rack sitting over the sink. It’s perfectly golden, and candied oranges sit clustered at the bottom. Just the way he intended it. 

Again, Zoro is leaned over him trying to get a better look, and Sanji pushes his face away. 

“Can you stop breathing on all of the food?” Sanji grumbles, moving his hand to instead stay planted firmly on Zoro’s chest. 

The feeling of his chest is pronounced through the thin white shirt he always wears, and Sanji jerks away. Why, he isn’t sure, but he didn’t like the tingle in his hand. That and he needs to finish plating everything. 

“Just,” Zoro sighs, “Hurry up so Luffy doesn’t eat Karou, ok?” 

Zoro waltzes out of the room much like he came in and Sanji leans against the counter. Are they really just not telling everyone that they’re together? Would it be so bad if they just came clean? Why does it make him so mad? Sanji’s thought fade as his focus pulls back in and he again zones into finishing. 

When he comes out of the galley with the first few plates in hand, he nearly drops them. Nami is sitting curled up in Zoro’s lap, and he’s sat cross legged around her, with his chin resting upon her head. She’s talking to Vivi, who is sitting on the ground in front of them, about something with maps spread wide at their feet. A comfortable grin rests on Nami’s face, clearly happy with where she is. 

“FOOOOD!” 

Everyone looks up then, attention now drawn towards Sanji as Luffy’s hand stretches to take a plate. He releases it willingly, not wanting to lose his hand in the process, and begins sitting the others down on the table they brought outside. The skies are still clear, and the day still has a few hours of light left in it. Plenty of time for Sanji to hover around, curiosity pinching at his neck. 

He waits, watching as Nami lifts away from Zoro to grab a plate and when the swordsman doesn’t follow, he’s surprised. Sanji watches, fliting his eyes across the crew before walking over to Zoro. He’s sitting with his arms behind his head now, eyes shut. Wasn’t he starving minutes ago? 

“You decided not to eat? Or do you really just hate me that much?” Sanji asks, and the words sound cold coming from his lips. A little more than he intended. “You waiting on your girlfriend to get it for you?” 

At this Zoro opens a single eye. He stares at Sanji for a moment, measuring him up, before barking out a laugh. He chokes, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he continues and Sanji shifts uncomfortably. Tears push from Zoro’s eyes, and he begins to take deeper breaths to try to settle while wiping his hand across his face. 

“Cook, you’re too _stupid_ sometimes.” Zoro says, words strangled, “Hey, Nami!” 

Nami turns from the table, hand midair with a bite of curry, “Yeah?” 

Zoro pushes his hands into his face again, laughing behind them for a moment before lifting up to stand. He eyes Sanji, tears still wet on his cheeks, and places a hand on his shoulder. Fingers curling into his jacket, Sanji nearly kicks him for scrunching the fabric, but waits. 

“Curly brow here thinks that we’re dating.”

All at once, everyone at the table breaks into laughter. Nami’s spoon clatters to the table and next to her Vivi chokes on the bite she just took. Nami’s hand slaps onto her back, laughter still spilling from her mouth. Sanji simply stands, staring blankly while Zoro holds onto his shoulder. 

“No offense, Nami, but I’d hate to face Vivi’s wrath.” Zoro says, and the gears again start to turn in Sanji’s head, “That, and you aren’t really my type.” 

“ _Women_ aren’t your type!” Nami yells, a mix of humor and taunt in her voice as Vivi leans on her shoulder, eyes watery from catching her breath. “Likewise, I’ve got all I need here.” 

Sanji looks between them, back and forth a few times, until Zoro catches his face with his other hand. His skin is rough, calloused from fighting, and warm against Sanji’s cheek. When he swallows he knows that Zoro feels it, and it’s confirmed by the chuckle in Zoro’s throat. 

“Did you actually think we were dating? I knew you were out of it sometimes, but to be so gone that you can’t even tell that the princess has Nami wrapped around her finger…” Zoro sighs and lets his hand fall back to his side, “Or even—” 

Zoro presses his mouth into a tight line then, and lets his eyes drift over to the table. Without another word, he moves away from Sanji, leaving him to stand there. Just as confused, if not more, than he was minutes ago. Nami is dating Vivi, and Zoro is—what?

Pulling a cigarette from his breast pocket, Sanji leans against the railing. Flicking the lighter, he lets it light and close, light and close, three times before holding the flame up. It catches the end aflame, making it burn a dull red before settling, and when he inhales it feels like fire. Warm and comforting as the smoke sinks in his lungs. 

He holds it there, a beat too long it seems, because he coughs. It sputters through his nose, burning his nostrils, and he puts out the stick against his heel. Even this, his usual comfort isn’t helping him right now. When his thoughts are no more than a jumbled mess in his head. 

He looks over and spots Nami placing a gentle kiss atop Vivi’s head, and he wonders, truly, how could he have been so blind. The show of affection brings blush to his face, trailing down his neck, and when he goes to look elsewhere he finds himself searching. Searching unconsciously for someone: for Zoro. 

“Luffy,” Sanji calls out and Luffy turns, cheeks full of curry, “Where’s Marimo?” 

Luffy looks around the ship and shrugs, swallowing the large bite in his mouth, “Kwitchen?” 

Through the small port window, Sanji sees a glimpse of green, and without a second thought he moves. He pulls the door open, mouth poised to yell at Zoro for no doubt touching the cake that hasn’t finished cooling, but no words come out. For Zoro isn’t touching the cake, he’s simply pacing the floor. 

Zoro looks up at the sound of the door, and as if he were asking a verbal question, looks to Sanji for a response. His eyes are wide, full of something that Sanji isn’t familiar with when it comes to Zoro — uncertainty? He pauses in his pacing, opting instead to walk towards the counter, where he leans back against it with a huff. 

“I’m not touching the cake, dumbass.” Zoro groans, looking over to where it sits, still cooling on the rack, “So, if that’s your concern you can head back out. Go eat something for once.” 

“You’re one to talk. I don’t think I’ve seen you eat for days, unless Nami’s being bringing you things,” Sanji mutters, scuffing his foot against the floor. He hadn’t voiced it until now, that odd worry when he wouldn’t see Zoro eat. When was the last time he saw him having something? “When did you last eat, anyways?” 

Zoro rolls his eyes, holding up his hand and starts counting on his fingers. When he holds up a second hand to keep counting, Sanji all but leaps across the floor towards him. His heart is heavy in his chest, pounding in his ears. _Why hasn’t he eaten? Why isn’t he eating?_

Sanji’s hands curl around Zoro’s and he holds them tight as if they were a lifeline of their own, “You absolute — !” 

Sanji’s unfinished yell reverberates in the space and Zoro doesn’t change. His eyes don’t widen, his hands don't jerk away, he just stands unaffected. Sanji wants to shove the entire cake down his throat in that moment, anything to get something into the man who hasn’t eaten in — what was it that he saw — six days?

“Why? Why haven’t you eaten?” Sanji demands and Zoro groans, “Are you really that stone headed that you think you’re actually a marimo that can feed from light? You need food, Zoro. I know you hate me, but I’m a chef, I’ll cook for you.” 

Zoro’s eyebrows quirk up, but fall just as quickly, “I was just testing myself. I’m well aware that if I need food that you’ll make some...and I don’t hate you. Idiot.” 

Sanji blinks, incredulously, brain struggling to process anything that Zoro just said. _Testing himself. Doesn’t hate him. Idiot._ His mind runs in circles, repeating the same three things, over and over. Time seems to still, and it’s only after Zoro tugs on his hands to free them does Sanji break from the loop. 

“I’ll eat if it’s bothering you that bad. If anything, I thought you’d be glad for it, not using as many supplies,” Zoro grumbles, reaching back to grab an apple out of the basket on the counter. He rubs it against his shirt before taking a bite, “See?” 

A buzzing hovers in Sanji’s chest. One of anger and concern, but as Zoro continues to bite pointedly into the apple it starts to fade. _He’s eating now, at least. That’s better, but—_

“Why test yourself? When we have no shortage of food? What is there to gain from that but hurting yourself?” Sanji feels himself getting louder with each question, and a quiver hangs on his lip. Anger is trying to claw its way into his head, but he fights it back with concern, lessening each time Zoro bites, “Stop eating that goddamn apple for a minute and answer me.” 

Zoro looks up, mouth still open poised to take another bite, but closes it. He eyes Sanji, seemingly trying to figure out what to say, and wipes a hand across his mouth. It’s deliberate, his motions, and the odd tension hangs between them like sheets that are too heavy on a clothesline. It drops towards the middle, pulling them bother closer against their will. 

Gravity having an effect they were unaware that it could. 

Sanji steps closer, hands shoved into his pockets and his fingers rub anxiously against the lining. What is it about Zoro that infuriates him so much? They’ve barely known each other, only a few weeks passing since their introduction, and yet every time he so much as speaks to the mint haired man, his chest hurts. It’s ridiculous, but not as ridiculous as Zoro not eating. 

“Well?” Sanji asks, and tries to swallow the warble in his throat makes, “Why?” 

Zoro places the apple onto the counter. It’s mostly eaten by now, only a few bites left around the core, and it falls over unable to support itself. Sanji feels about the same right now. Dizzy and unstable to stand, here in a place that he finds comfort. 

“What if we get marooned?” Zoro finally asks, holding a hand out into the air, “What if all we have is what’s in that closet? I need to know that I can support myself without it. Nami has her trees, but they don’t grow fast enough to sustain 6 of us. This is the Grandline, Sanji. Shit happens.” 

_Shit happens._

No better words could explain it, and Sanji knows that this is true. For he has seen the danger that Zoro is describing, but with far worse detail. Flashes of the small island brush in his mind, and he feels his heart clutch a little, thinking of Zeff. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Sanji starts and Zoro nods, “But.” 

“But?” 

“But, you’re stupid. I can make things last for a good while. After all, I’ve been through that before,” Sanji says, words a near murmur at the end. He watches Zoro’s eyes widen with recognition, and he sighs before continuing, “I’m here, aren’t I? So, stop starving yourself, got it? Or I’ll kill you before you can starve.” 

Zoro smiles at that and reaches for the apple again. He bites into it, humming as he chews and waves it gently in the air. Something about it would usually tick Sanji off, but now, it’s cute. A playful, acceptance of his request, and Sanji lets his hands again rest in his pockets. 

Small bits of apple are scattered around Zoro’s mouth, flecked pieces of red skin pressed into him like freckles. Sanji pulls his hand out and wipes across his mouth, miming the motion. Zoro raises an eyebrow, but continues eating, clearly confused as to what the cook is doing. 

“You’re filthy.” Sanji grumbles and tugs a handkerchief from his breast pocket, “Here.” 

“I’m a pirate, I don’t really think we’re supposed to be clean.” Zoro says, taking the cloth from him. He studies it for a moment before shrugging and pulling it up to his nose. 

As he inhales, Sanji stumbles forward, hand snatching it from him just before he blows. Zoro looks up in confusion, breathing now stuttered from holding it back. Sanji’s momentum carries him forward, leaving him to fall against the sink, and his hand hits the wire rack. It presses downwards, causing it to start to slip into the other side, and almost in slow motion, Sanji watches the cake lift. 

His other hand jerks out to press the other side, to stabilize it from this disaster, but finds a hand already there. Zoro is holding it down, palm pressed into the thin metal bars and the cake readjusts. Sanji sighs, blowing his hair up out of his eyes, and hears a laugh next to him. 

“What’s so funny? You almost ruined this cake for everyone.” Sanji says, irritation again pricking at his neck. He never gets to enjoy those moments of peace with Zoro. Not really anyways, seeing as the swordsman seems to be built to get on his nerves. 

Sanji lifts up, readjusting himself, and when Zoro doesn’t answer he pokes a finger into his shoulder. An action that is met by Zoro’s swift hand coming up to claim his chin. He holds him there, smirk light on his face, holding Sanji in his eyeline. Zoro’s mouth opens, a taunt of a word daring to break from him, but he instead leans forward. 

When Zoro’s lips meet Sanji’s, it’s too much. Too much all at once for Sanji to process, so instead, he doesn’t. He simply stands held in Zoro’s hand, and lets himself kiss back. 

Zoro’s lips are sweet, the taste of the apple still lingering on them, and Sanji’s head swims. Where did this even come from? Minutes ago, he thought Zoro was with Nami, and now — now he’s kissing him. Sanji’s goes to move his hand, but finds it already up next to his face, held in indecision. Where does it go? Does he stop him?

He doesn’t get the chance to decide because Zoro pulls back. He’s still grinning, wide and unashamed, and Sanji still can’t find the right order to place his words. They’re jumbled, turned in odd directions, so when Zoro reaches and pulls the cloth back from Sanji’s hand, he gives it without a fight. 

“You got something there.” Zoro says, wiping the edge of Sanji’s mouth before tucking it poorly into his pocket. Sanji blinks, still confused, and doesn’t know how to respond. “Now, I’ll go tell the others dessert is ready.” 

Zoro tucks his hand into his pocket and turns towards the door, grin still tugging on his face. He pushes it open, but hesitates, fingers curled around the edge making it creak. The sounds of the deck filter in, filling the space between them, and Sanji feels like time finally started moving again. Like it’s been paused this entire time they’ve been alone. 

“Save me a piece, will ya?” Zoro says looking back, and winks before walking back to the roar of the deck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @noswordstyle


End file.
